Enemy of My Enemy
}} Enemy of My Enemy is a main quest in The Inheritance and New Vegas Bounties II Detailed Walkthrough After finishing all of the main quest bounties in New Vegas Bounties II without accepting Red Bear's deal, and completed Think of the Children! in The Inheritance provided that you funded the orphanage and let Esther go, go to the Boulder City Jail and Joaquin will inform you of a letter that came for you, asking that you meet in a hidden underground NCR base in Buchan's Odds and Ends. Go there and head into the hatch to the bunker, you can speak to Buchan if you want before going in. Once inside, speak to Wickham, the guy at the desk. Wickham explains he is a part of an Agency in the NCR, and has kept tabs on you due you being a unique bounty hunter, having taken down Red Bear, Sergio and Zimmer. However, he has invited you here because recently they have captured a woman who claims to have history with you and won't reveal some valuable intel on a Legion camp to anyone except you. Go to the cell on the right and speak to the woman, revealed to be Esther, the woman who asked you to donate money to create an "orphanage". Esther explains that a Legion contact betrayed her by sending her to a location to "meet up", when in reality the contact had sent her to a site where a Ranger ambush was waiting, she was captured in the process and Zeke was killed, if you have a Perception skill of 8, you can tease her that he died slowly and that she'll need a new friend. Esther is willing to give the NCR info on the Legion's camp populated with frumentarii for their betrayal towards her, but she'll only give the info up if she is granted immunity to prosecution and 50,000 caps as compensation. Agree to her conditions and she'll inform you of a frumentarius disguised as a pimp in Freeside under the name Papa Chapman. Return to Wickham and let him know about Chapman, he wants you to go and meet him and do what's necessary to gain the information without violence. You can question Wickham about letting Esther go due to the two of you having history, Wickham comes to an agreement that if you get the job done, he'll give you Esther's location once she is granted her freedom, leaving her fate for you to decide. He'll give you 500 caps to set you on your way. Head over to Freeside and look for Chapman's pimp den, head on inside and go to the second floor. Chapman will greet you, expecting you to be a hooker who went to fetch a strap-on. After giving an introduction, Chapman invites you up the steps. Go up and inform him that Esther gave him up and that he either has to work with the NCR or die, you have the option to kill him, but the quest will not advance any further and you will be stuck at this point and cannot continue on, so first, ask what his terms will be since he is practically compromised by the Legion if they hear that Esther is still alive, he asks for protection, that no bounty hunters or rangers will come after him, that as long as he is safe he'll give the Legion false information onward as long as he can keep whoring and drinking, and wants caps upfront every time he gives info to the Legion. You can reject his terms, but it will turn him hostile and you'll have to kill him, stalling the quest. Accept his terms and he'll inform you that the Legion have an inside man in the Crimson Caravan named Blunt who informs them about the caravan's travelling routes for the Legion to raid, getting to him may be able to get you on the right trail to finding the frumentarii base. Chapman has some more information that may be valuable, which he is willing to inform you if you give him some money: *Give him 2,000 caps, he declares his love for the NCR and gives you the holotape containing the list of Legion contacts *If you have the Black Widow perk, you can offer yourself to him, he'll enjoy it and accepts, he gives you a holotapes containing a list of Legion contacts, you will then have sex with him. *With the Terrifying Presence perk, you can threaten to turn his face into a prophylactic if he does not give you the list, frightened he quickly gives you the list. *Reject the extra information, he'll find it a shame and offers you to come back any time you want to get social. Whether you get the list or not, you are to report back to Wickham. You can kill Chapman before you leave if you want, not much it'll do you though. Inform Wickham about what Chapman told you, Wickham will either be furious or pleased depending on whether you killed Chapman or not, he'll give you 1,000 caps if Chapman is alive, or 250 caps if Chapman was killed. You can then give Wickham the list of contacts Chapman can give you, he'll be impressed and will give you a bonus of 500 caps. Wickham then sends you out to confront the contact; Blunt, in the Crimson Caravan, but warns you to be careful as most Legion are not like Chapman and their may be a chance that he'll commit suicide before giving up anything valuable. Go to the Crimson Caravan Company and you will find Blunt sat at the fire, confront him and no matter your response, whether you instigate the violence or offer him his life, he'll turn hostile, forcing you to kill him. Once he is dead, check his body for the caravan notes and you will find that it contains logs on the caravans that send out supplies to NCR posts in the Mojave, it contains no reference to the Legion activity, however it is possible that he simply wrote the details in encrypted code. Going back to Wickham to reveal the data, he admits that it'll take a while to decipher, but looking at the log's most recent date, he determines that it may be grid coordinates to Sloan, he asks you to look into the road between Goodsprings and Sloan to see if anything can be found, he gives you 500 caps to set you on your way. Going to the road to Primm from Sloan, you'll find a ransacked caravan on the road, checking the duffle bag next to the red train container, you'll find a powder ganger map that directs you southeast from the caravan, heading that way you'll find the Nobel Cavern. Head on inside and walk on through the caves, but be wary of the amount of traps that litre the tunnels, reaching their main room, kill the Powder Gangers and free the captives in the cage, you can go into the factory shack to kill two more Powder Gangers but be careful you don't hit the giant bomb that will go off and most likely kill you. Go into the gang house and kill all the gangers including Bentley, search his corpse for the ledger that details a meeting between Bentley and a frumentarius named Proculus who is operating in Goodsprings under the alias of "Blake". Going to the saloon in Goodsprings, you'll find Blake seated at one of the booths, confront him and either kill him then take his diary which contains the recording of his dealings with other frumentarii, shipping slaves to a heavily-guarded town in Canyon Cove by the Colorado River. Other than killing him, you can give him a chance to live by working with the NCR, knowing he's caught, he questions why he should consider working for a corrupt organisation and believes that death may be better. You have several options at this point: *With a Speech skill of 65, you can question how much he's sacrificed for the Legion, he'll retaliate by saying that he has sacrificed more than you could count and that it was duty and honour that meant everything to him, saying that he helped them pacify tribes and crucify the dissidents, and that he watched Joshua Graham being thrown into the Grand Canyon, and even watched the love of his life get beaten to death in front of everyone by the Monster of the East, knowing sacrifice. Having summarised all of this to himself, he decides that he'll answer your questions but only asks for anonymity from the NCR in return and he'll disappear from the face of the earth. **With less than 65 Speech, you can amateurishly try telling him that the NCR will set him up with a new life which the Legion will not do. But he'll inform you that he is loyal to the Legion and that you clearly do not appreciate the gravity of your proposition. *With the Confirmed Bachelor perk, you can inquire how loveless he has been during his time in the Legion, which will lead to him reminiscing about a centurion he once knew named Caius who had his body scarred after being carved on by granite, that the two fought together in Arizona back when they thought the Legion were fighting for a noble cause. During the NCR war, Caius made a mistake that lead to Lanius punishing him by bludgeoning him to death in front of everyone. Remembering all of this, Proculus agrees to give you information with no payment or pardon, but only asks for anonymity. *Call the whole thing pointless and choose to kill him and take the diary off his corpse. Getting him to agree to give up the information, you can either reject his terms, having expected it he drinks a mother darkness and dies, leaving you to take his diary. Or accept his terms and he'll allow you to ask questions regarding Marko, Ulysses, any other noteworthy frumentarii in the Mojave, and most importantly the details of the Legion's plans. He explains that the Legion is in need of additional slaves as the battle in Hoover Dam and Denver has halted the expansion and the supply is not steady. However in Arizona, the Legion has mines which contains the resources to make the Legion's weapons and armor, they require a ton of slaves to provide it for them through slave labor. As such, a frumentarius convinced a group to create an emergent priority in the Mojave, which is to enslave NCR personnel, allies and VIP's, sending them out to a heavily-guarded town in Canyon Cove to be stored until they can then ship the slaves east. Over a century of legionaries are guarding the site, all being overseen by a Centurion known as Tullius of Prescott, hand-picked by Caesar to oversee the slave trade, known within the Legion as "Trucidator" the killer. Proculus believes that killing Tullius and liberating the slaves would leave significant damage on the Legion, forcing them to divert manpower and raiding parties to defence positions. Before leaving off, Proculus says the following to you "Just remember: audentes fortuna iuvat. Should we never speak again, vale et bonam fortunam.", the two latin sentences translate to; "fortune favours the bold" and "goodbye and good luck". Go back to Wickham and inform him of Blake's fate, if Blake died, Wickham advises you to resist the urge of killing as he could've been useful, if Blake lived, Wickham will be impressed and will say that you did the right thing as Blake may become an asset in later time. Reviewing the data, Wickham is familiar with Canyon Cove as Rangers reported it after an LRRP several months prior claiming that it would take an army to take it down, however General Oliver does not want to provide troops on the matter as he needs all troops on defence at Hoover Dam, requiring you to complete the operation yourself and kill Tullius of Prescott, offering you 10,000 caps if you do it, 2,000 up front and 8,000 after the job is done, offering a bonus if you free the slaves and destroy any Legion garrison. Wickham informs you that there are also two more optional targets in Canyon Cove, Bo Harper a slave-catcher, and John Calhoun a trader, killing them will grant you another bonus, advising you bring companions and a lot of ammo. You can question if Harper and Calhouln are civilians and not Legion, he'll claim that they enslaved dozens of civilians in the Mojave, Harper having infiltrated NCR territory to kidnap ex-slaves and return them to fulfil bounties, and Calhoun being a chief slave trader in Legion territory, Wickham makes it clear that you don't have to kill them if you don't want to as Tullius is the primary objective. Wickham asks if you agree to the mission, you can choose to refuse, which fails the entire quest, or accept and he'll give you 3 stealth boy's and 4 C4, along with the 2,000 caps he promised, advising that you sneak in and blow the place up. Wickham reminds you that once the job is done, Esther will handed to you. Go to Cottonwood Cove and you'll find a boat on the left side of the river, go to it and drive it to Canyon Cove. Once there, walk up to the fence gate and kill the explorer guarding it, there will be a recruit manning the wall who you will have to watch out for as well, beyond the gate will be guards on top of the communications station, take them out most importantly as they have rifles, and more recruits on the right hand side by the tents as well as some more by the tents on the hill on the left. There is a slave limping around with a large bag on her back, to free her, you'll need to remove her collar, which you'll need a skill of 35 Explosives or 45 Science to disarm it, which will grant you 25 karma and the slave will run for freedom, and inside the large tent on the hill on the left, there is a slave bound who you can free under the same conditions. You'll find many other slaves that need releasing under the same conditions, there are a lot in a locked cage that requires a Lockpick skill of 75 to open. Going into the communication station, there is a gun cabinet you can take some weapons from if you're low on resources, just mind the two legionaries. Up in the Centurion's office, there is nothing of importance other than a Centurion for you to kill and take his loot. Next to the communication station there is an armory that requires a Lockpick skill of 100 to open, inside you'll find plenty of ammunition boxes for you to stock up on ammo, just make sure Kaeso Armicustos and the two recruits give you no trouble, take his minigun if you want. There is a family meat market shack ran by a family named the Hammonds, next to the tents on the right hand side of the camp, they are non-hostile and have no unique dialogue, but you can take some of their meat if you want, as well as their own unique brand of Nuka-Cola; Radon Crown Cola. Next to tents on the left side, there is a mine house that leads to Caverna Diaboli, going inside you'll find dozens of slaves digging up for the legion, kill the guarding legion and free all of them. You can go to the upper area of the cavern to reach Tullius' shack. NOTE: Due to the buggy scripts, everytime you re-enter a cell and/or load a save game, the NPC's may all teleport to one area causing an AI issue. Unfortunately there is no fix to this. So keep an eye out. Next to the caged area with the slaves, you'll find a building which contains Calhoun's property, there will be two Calhoun's in the building, James and Debbie, proceeding to the basement, you'll find the slaves as well as a hostile dog and Brett Calhoun. Take Brett's key and free the slaves for dat good karma. Now to get on with those optional targets. Calhoun and Harper's residence are both right next to each other on the caged slave area. Going to Harper's residence, you'll find him sat down having a family dinner with his wife and son; Sandra and David, he invites you to sit down and join in. Offering you to say grace, your response will hinder what happens next, announcing your name and that you're going kill him will turn both he and his wife hostile, forcing you to kill them. Telling him you aren't the prayer type or saying amen, you will find him to be a well mannered gentleman as he asks what brings you to Canyon Cove. Questioning his portrait of Caesar, Harper announces his honour to the Son of Mars and hopes that Lanius will avenge him, in your response to this, he'll realise that you're not from the east and questions what your presence in the canyon is for. Telling him that you're here to kill him or that the NCR sent you, he'll immediately turn hostile and you'll be forced to kill him. You have the option of leaving, to which he'll politely offer you to take some of the food with you, allowing you to reconsider if you truly want to kill him. With a Speech skill of 60, you can tell Harper that you're here on urgent business with the Legion and would like to chat in private. Taking your word for it, he asks to meet outside, speaking to him then, whatever response will turn him hostile, forcing you kill him, but without having to do it front of his family. With less than 60 Speech, you can try telling him that you have business with him and would like to speak in private, he agrees but only until after dinner and asks if you're a merchant, leaving you only with the options of killing him or leaving. The moment you enter Calhoun's residence, entering is considered trespassing which will turn him and his grandchildren hostile. But if you're quick, you can initiate dialogue with John before he turns hostile. Unable to recognise you, you can tell him he has a nice family, which he finds rewarding to see his grandchildren grow up and asks if you have any children, giving your response he asks what your business is, you can choose to leave, but due to the trespassing AI issue, it turns him and his kids hostile, forcing you to kill them. In dialogue, you can tell him that you're here to kill him, but due to his bad hearing, he can hardly make out what you're saying, after another response and still unable to understand you, in your final response you end up shouting at him which sends him into a heart attack dies, saving you the trouble of having to do it yourself, but if you have a Strength skill of 8 you can instead break his neck. Now up to Domus Tullii shack after going through the bridges to the cliff side, Tullius will be in the shack sat at his desk, he'll immediately be hostile and you should have no problem killing the man. Before leaving, go up to his room and disarm the bound slave's collar for good karma. You can try to break open his safe, but you'll need a Lockpick skill of 100 to unlock it, but the only worth taking stuff is the money he has. Now you can leave. Upon leaving from the gate, you'll find a Legion a boat ashore and several hostile legionaries outside, kill them and get back to your own boat. When back at Cottonwood Cove, you'll find three more slaves in the cage, go ahead and free them before heading back to Wickham. Back at Buchan's Odds and Ends, tell Wickham that the mission was a success and that Tullius is dead, he is estatic and thanks you on behalf of the NCR and the Agency and gives you the 8,000 caps you were promised. He asks if there is anything else you need to report on, you can tell him that you took care of Harper and Calhoun if you did the deed, he'll give you 1,000 caps for each. You can also tell him that you freed the slaves if you managed to disarm enough collars, which he'll give you 2,500 caps for. And finally, you can ask him for Esther's location as promised, however to his unfortunate, while you were gone Esther made another deal with the Agency, which was to ID a mole that she knew was undercover, in return she was given safe transportation to New Reno, this was something that Wickham couldn't pass up as it would no doubt save lives, forcing to make her into an asset and for you to put your business with her on hold. Category:New Vegas Bounties II quests